To Love Again
by FayeValentine001
Summary: It's been 10 years... Ginny has become a monster and it's Harry's fault but when she runs into Draco he might just be able to fill the void in her life.
1. 1

Harry ran as fast as he could away from the sharp fangs. He looked behind him, Ginny was on the ground, there was blood on her white shirt and her robes were torn in many different spots.  
  
"Harry please, help me!"  
  
Ginny called but Harry saw the dark figure looming over her and as it grabbed her up he ran.  
  
Harry just made it to the edge of the forest when he heard a piercing scream. The sun was coming over the edge of the trees now and as he heard the scream again he sank to his knees and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny lay on the cold floor and her whole body ached. She remembered what happened and quickly her hand raised to her neck searching. She cringed in pain as her finger passed over two rather large holes on her neck and she felt her heart sink.  
  
"Harry, the great Harry Potter, so how come he wouldn't help me."  
  
She could feel the weakness in her now as she lay back down. The door opened and she could feel him coming close.  
  
"Ah, my love. You have awakened, you are still tired but after the transformation is over you will feel whole once more."  
  
As he spoke she could feel herself growing cold and her heart stop. She tried to breath but couldn't. Her lungs weren't working and she felt herself dyeing. She opened her mouth and tried to scream but only a strange gagging noise escaped. After what seemed like hours everything stopped. Ginny lay on the floor with her eyes closed, not moving, not breathing, not anything.  
  
~*~*~  
  
10 years later  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. Harry greeted him sadly and led him away into a different room. Many different people were there already and they were all crying. Ron looked over at the front of the room and back at Harry who nodded. Slowly they both walked up and tears began to stream down Harry's face.  
  
"She looks like she's sleeping."  
  
Ron said holding back his own tears. Harry looked lovingly at Hermione who lay with her hair around her and her eyes closed. Her hands lay across her chest and she had a small smirk that suggested she knew something you didn't, which was always true.  
  
The stars shone through the open window and the moon was bright. There was a knock on the door, which Harry thought this odd seeing how people only appeared out of nowhere and through the chimney. He went to the door and opened it, there stood a tall figure clad in a slinky black dress that swept the ground and a black and red cape that had slid to one side revealing a bare cream colored shoulder. The hood covered the face of the woman in the doorway but the thick curls of flaming red hair were clearly visible as they spilled down her front. She stood in the doorway, and didn't move or say anything.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry didn't know what else to say as she slid past him and into the room. She made her way up to the coffin at the front of the room and Harry couldn't understand why she seemed so familiar, surly he would remember if he had ever met anyone like this lady before.  
  
She stood in the middle of the room and pointed a long thin white finger at the door and it slammed shut. She then spread out her fingers so her palm was parallel to the wall and swept her hand across so that the curtains fell. Finally she dropped her robes and everyone was speechless. Ginny stood in the middle of the pile of robes on the floor. Her skin was milky white and silky smooth, the black dress was low cut and showed off her curves well, a slit ran up the side of her leg and stopped just below her hip. Her red hair fell over her shoulders in waves, she was immaculate.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Ron stuttered. She turned to him, but she did not smile like she would have had if she had been alive. She stared, a cold hard piercing stare. And then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
She said, the sound of her icy cold voice sent shivers up everyone's spines and Harry couldn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"The wonderful Harry Potter. Yes oh so wonderful and magical and powerful."  
  
She began to circle him now.  
  
"So where was the wonderful Potter when I was being killed?"  
  
She stopped right in front of him and then turned toward the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"Ahh yes, he was saving his own ass. I remember it like it was yesterday."  
  
No one moved now, they just looked on in horror. Not believing what they were hearing.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Harry whispered as tears started to leak out of his eyes.  
  
"What happened to you? How is it possible that you're here? What are you?"  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
Ginny shrieked as she shot her hand out and grasped Harry's neck and lifted him off of the ground.  
  
"You of all people should know what happened to me. I'm dead Harry, no thanks to you. We were attacked and you, you ran away and left me behind to be killed. I'm dead Harry, that's right, I'm dead, and it's your fault."  
  
"No."  
  
He sobbed. She dropped Harry to the floor and he fell in a heap and just laid there. She turned to the rest of the people who had gathered for Hermione's funereal.  
  
"Ginny, you're a vampire, aren't you?"  
  
Fred spoke slowly stepping forward.  
  
"Ding ding ding! You guessed it, I'm a vampire."  
  
She turned back to Harry who had gotten up off the floor by now. He was sitting on the couch.  
  
"But not to worry, I'm not the sort of woman who holds a grudge."  
  
She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder exposing the two vibrant red holes on her neck. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I wanted to save you, I wanted to go back, I was afraid."  
  
"Humm, well now you're just pathetic aren't you? I'm here for revenge Harry Potter, I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine."  
  
Everyone was confused, was she hear to kill Harry?  
  
"If you don't mind my asking Gin, but what's yours?"  
  
George took a step and was next to Fred now. She smiled a cruel frightening smile.  
  
"Hermione of course." 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will. 

A/N: This seems to be another one of my, no so rare, fics that I started and never finished. I know I'm working on "Falling in Love Isn't Easy" but I'm going to see if I can't give this fic another shot at life, hehe get it? I'm so witty!

.

"Hermione of course…"As Ginny said this Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat straight up in her coffin.

"Mistress…" Hermione cooed as she, somehow, gracefully got out of her wooden box.

Harry collapsed in the middle of the room, a sobbing mess. This made Ginny smile a cruel smile that showed her fangs.

"You know they really hit the nail on the head when they said that revenge is a dish best served cold." She sneered at the crowd of people and turned back to Harry. "Oh get up you pathetic excuse of a man."

"Ginny, why are you doing this, where have you been for the last ten years, what happened to you?" Ron finally got the balls to speak. Ginny cackled an evil laugh.

"You mean to tell me that after all these years, Mr. Harry Potter, the Wonder Boy, never told you what happened that night, oh so long ago?" She turned and surveyed the room, enjoying every gaping mouth in the crowd. "Well I'll just leave that to him then." She giggled and motioned to Hermione who came to her like a puppy begging for a treat. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and her cloak rose from the floor, covering both of them; they walked to the door together and disappeared once outside the door.

Harry was in the same place and Ron was staring at him.

"What happened Harry…" He looked up and wiped his face of the tears. Taking a deep breath he began to tell the crowd exactly what happened.

_Flashback…_

_Harry had asked Ginny to take a walk with him, it was a chilly night but their school robes were enough to keep the cold out. Ginny had been pinning after Harry from sometime now and he wasn't trying to be mean but she was starting to get in the way, when he woke up she was there waiting for him, after classes she was there, after eating she was there waiting and enough was enough. He had to tell her that things were getting out of hand. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to the youngest Weasley, anyone with eyes could see that even though she wasn't exactly beautiful in her young age she would grow into her look with time._

_Ginny was so nervous, she didn't know exactly what to expect when Harry asked if she had wanted to take a walk with him and she didn't want o get her hopes up. She didn't want to go expecting something and have it turn out that things didn't go as she wanted._

_Harry was already down by the lake after dinner when he saw Ginny walking towards him. They walked and Harry was trying to explain the way he felt in the nicest way possible and he was surprised at how well she was taking things. Ginny didn't cry even though she wanted to, she didn't run away, even though she wanted to do that too. She had already decided that if he did say something like what he was saying now she was going to be strong and that it was time for her to be a big girl. _

_Now they walked in silence, Ginny had listened to Harry and she didn't say much, just listened. When Harry had finished she decided to just keep walking and Harry decided the nice thing to do would be to walk with her making sure she was ok. So they walked not realizing how far from the castle they had wondered or how close to the forest they had come._

_They didn't realize until Harry and Ginny both got chills._

"_How far away do you think we are?" Ginny asked as she stopped walking having gotten a funny feeling in her stomach._

"_I'm not sure, we're a good ways a way I can tell that." Harry said wondering if Ginny had the same weird feeling._

"_This is kind of creepy, Harry, let's go back now." She turned on her heels and was starting in the other direction when Harry saw it, a shadowy figure in the trees. He instantly thought it was Voldemort and drew his wand. "Harry come on!" Ginny said as she looked back to see Harry running into the forest._

'_I can't let him go in there alone.' She thought to herself and went after him, drawing her wand. _

_As soon as she made it past the first row of trees she knew she was in trouble, she couldn't really see anything because the trees were blocking the moon light and she really didn't know which way to go and Harry was nowhere in sight._

"_Lumos…Harry?" She cried out into the darkness, no response, but at least she had the light from her wand._

_She was about to turn around and start trying to find her way back when Harry came running by her._

"_Ginny run… vampire!" Was all she heard and she started running after Harry. _

_Suddenly there gush of wind causing her to trip on her robes and that was all it took, the creature was on top of her. She pointed her wand._

"_Flipendo!" She screamed as the thing was thrown backwards. Her mind was racing now, where was Harry? Why wasn't he even trying to help her? She got up and blood was dripping from a cut on her chin, _

_she could feel it running down her neck but she didn't have time to bother with that, she started running as fast as her legs could carry her._

_Ginny had just made it to the edge of the forest, she could see the clearing through the trees now, she tried but she couldn't run any faster. She felt the same gush of air again and knew the vampire was on top of her once again and just before she went down she saw Harry._

"_Harry please, help me!" Hitting the ground hard she lost hold of her wand and her body lay motionless._

A/N: What do you think? Let me know… review please!


	3. 3

A/N: Please, please, please, someone be my beta reader.

.

Ginny laughed long and deep. She had been waiting for this moment, planning this moment for ten years, that's right, ten long years and it had gone off without a hitch.

"Mistress Virginia, I'm hungry… May I?" Hermione sighed and pouted as she lounged around the rather nicely decorated, abandoned manor.

Ginny scowled at her new underling, she had never turned someone before and she had to admit it was exciting.

"Mione, my dear, you need not ask me such things." Mione giggle and slid fluidly across the floor to her mistress, looking longing up at her.

"Thank you…" She said in almost a moan and turned to go find her dinner.

"Ah, ah," Ginny shook her finger and Hermione turned back around, smiling seductively, she softly pressed her lips onto Ginny's and slightly opened her mouth deepening the kiss. "Good girl." Ginny said as she watched Hermione disappear into the night.

Alone now she let her mind wander. She went to the library to pick out a book and then realized she had read them all already but she sat down in a dark green leather arm chair anyway. It was pure luck she found this beautiful palace and remembered the day like it was yesterday. For a good 4 years after she had been turned she hated herself, she would starve herself, at first, sometimes to the point where she wouldn't even be able to move from the pain running through her and her Master would kill for her and force the blood down her throat. Then her master was killed, by a slayer, and she resorted to feeding off pigs, pigs being the most human like animal.

One day she found herself sobbing in the mud, not crying, she couldn't even produce tears anymore, just sobbing. Her whole body was shaking and she was trying hard to take deep breaths to calm her emotions. Finally she stopped shaking and looked around, she was sitting in the pig pen of an abandoned mansion, and she knew this place, it was Malfoy manor. Remembering that when Luscious Malfoy died Narcissa and Draco had moved somewhere, she couldn't remember if it was close or far away but she knew they weren't going to be coming back anytime soon, so she tried the front door.

Locked, but she didn't give up, she ended up climbing into a window and to her surprise it seemed they had left everything, all their belongings when they had moved away. She spent almost a year going through closets and drawers, finding that she was the same size as Narcissa and now had a closet, bigger than the Burrow, full of beautiful expensive things she could wear.

There was only one room she didn't go in, that was Draco's, it just seemed weird and invading since she had known Draco. This is where she lived now and with this new beautiful home came a new Ginny, she would never again be dinning on pigs blood, oh no, she killed easily and recently begun to enjoy it.

Eventually she had devised a plan to have her revenge on Harry Potter the one who practically delivered her to this life time of death and blood. It hadn't taken her long to figure out just how to hurt him but she had to wait for a very long time for the opportune moment.

Ginny twirled a piece of her flame red hair around her slender finger and smiled, pleased with herself. Hermione had taken to this sucking blood thing quickly, she was a little surprised at first but she had always thought that Hermione was a bad girl in a good girl's body.

A log in the fire place cracked bringing her back to reality; the fire was dying down so she placed another log into it and exited to her bedroom. She had chosen not to take the Master bedroom and chose the next biggest room. She took off her dress and shivered, not from the cold, she couldn't even feel the cold any more, she just had the strangest feeling something was about to happen.

.

Draco slammed his book down on the wooden desk he found himself sitting at, he pushed the book off the desk, slowly, with his finger until it hit the floor with a sickening 'thud'. It wasn't the book he need, because everything he needed was in the abandoned house. Years, he had put up with this and enough was enough, his mother was dead now too and he was a grown man.

When Luscious died Narcissa decided she didn't want anything that would remind her of their old life and had ordered Draco no to take anything but the clothes on his back. They still had more than enough money and she told her son that she would buy him all new things, which she did, but there were a lot of things that were one of a kind and couldn't be replaced. Narcissa didn't even want Draco going back to get them she had made him promise never to go back to that house and he kept that promise, till now.


	4. 4

A/N: Well if you didn't already know I have been working on a number of my unfinished stories from way back. Now I have been having a hard time deciding which stories to write new chapters for so I come to you… The fans, please let me know what you think, which story would you like me to write for?

.

It was cold out, a full moon lit the sky and thunder was cracking the silence of the night, brightening the sky in quick bursts. It seemed bigger then he remembered and he thought that it should have looked more abandoned then it did. There was a growing feeling of guilt and sorrow in his stomach; he was still deciding whether to go in or not. Staring intently at the doors he took a deep breath and a few steps forward, he looked up into a window and sighed.

"Damn it, I'm pathetic. I own this now, all of it; I can do what I want." He said out loud to himself.

.

Virginia had just opened the window when she heard a voice, a male voice.

"Dinner time…" She whispered softly to herself and went to put the lights out and then came back to have a look at her pray.

The hood on his traveling cloak was up and she wondered, 'who in the world would come to such a dark, evil looking place willingly?' Never had supper come so easily to her doorstep, she usually had to go hunting. She licked her lips softly and pretended to check herself in a cracked mirror suspended from the wall, knowing very well it would never reflect her presence, then went to go meet this most unfortunate traveler.

.

His hand now resting on the handle Draco was still fighting with himself about going inside. Finally he took a deep breath and opened the door. Strange, it almost seemed like there was warmth in the house, as if someone was still living there. He squinted and looked around the darkness of the entrance to the house trying to make something, anything out.

"Lumos." He said with his wand in his hand and light flooded out of the tip and lit up the double stair case that led up to the bedrooms and offices, he would go there later, instead he walked under the staircases and balcony into the sitting room. Draco knew he hadn't been here for years but to him things didn't seem to be in the right place, he remembered things arranged differently than they were now. Going with his gut feeling that something strange was going on he held his wand at the ready.

"I wonder," a soft velvety sounding voice purred from a dark corner, "what kind of wizard would come to a place like this."

"Who are you?" Draco asked rather calmly, seeing as how he had never been terrified by a woman before.

"I asked first, now didn't I?" She giggled and stepped into the light.

"I don't think it matters who asked first." He studied her intently, her long silky smooth legs that showed through the slit that went up to her hip in the red dress she was wearing. Shapley hips and a thin waist traveled up to a firm bust which was easily seen from the low cut neckline. Dark red hair spilled onto her milky while neck like blood spilled onto porcelain.

"And why is that?" She stepped forward and pulled his hood off his head.

"Because I own this manor that you seem to be squatting in." He drawled at her, recognition hit her and she seemed taken aback, but only for a second.

"Draco Malfoy…" she muttered, "I knew you'd come one day."

"You know me." He said rather then asked, smugly as if suggesting everyone should know him.

"Oh yes, my little ferret, I know you, and you, you know me too."

"Ferret," Draco was enraged by her knowledge of this old incident. "Just who are you?" He sneered at her.

"You hurt my feelings," She now drawled at him while twisting a few strands of her hair around her ring finger, "red hair, freckles, I must be a…"

"Weasel…" He cut her off.

"Very good," She sighed, closed her eyes and tilted her head back slowly, opening her eyes again she smirked at the ceiling, "but not a Weasley, I like to think of it as me being reborn." She brought her gaze back to the blond standing in front of her; he was looking at her like she was crazy.

"What are you, daft, what are you doing here?" He said now walking around the room, picking things up and setting them down again. She watched him for a few minutes before answering, not seeing the harm in playing with her food before she ate.

"I've been living here in secret, hiding away from the rest of the world, you should know about..." Again he cut her off,

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Where did you go Malfoy, just what were you doing all these years?" He gave a glare that would have made her blood run cold, if she had been alive. "I'm curious," she said as she sat down in a chair with a small table, already set for tea, next to it. "You heard about the," she chose her words carefully, "accident?"

"What accident?" He practically spat, "What are you talking about? None of this makes sense Weasel and you still haven't told me what you are doing in my house." He emphasized the word 'my'.

"We'll get to that in good time darling, you must be patient. Hum, I'm surprised that you didn't hear about it, I remember, they were looking for me everywhere." She poured the tea and motioned for Draco to sit. He looked at her questioningly and sat down taking the cup of tea she offered him, he noticed that she didn't pour one for herself. She started twirling a small piece of her hair around her finger again and smiled rather darkly at him. 'He really has no idea what happened.' She thought to herself before continuing to play her game of cat and mouse.

"So what do you think Draco Malfoy, honestly, I would like to know."

"What do you mean, what do you want to know?" He sneered at her,

"What you think about me…"

"It doesn't matter how you dress, you'll always be a Weasley." A pout came to her lips; she stood up and walked around his chair.

"You shouldn't call me such horrible names." She giggled and he raised an eyebrow in question. "That might be true, but you have no idea, I am defiantly not a Weasley anymore."

"And just how did you accomplish that, Weasel?" She had to hold herself back from biting into his neck for his arrogance.

"Please, call me Virginia. Let's just say, I found out that the Wonderful Harry Potter, wasn't so wonderful, and everything just fell into place after that."

"So you finally found out what I have been trying to tell people for years. Congratulations, that doesn't mean you aren't a Weasley anymore."

"Wrong..." She interjected, "I am what I am today because of Harry Potter, and I am no longer anything close to a Weasley." Draco had a look of confusion plastered on his perfect face now as he listened.

Virginia found herself engrossed in the telling of her story, for some strange reason she felt he understood the pain and the suffering, the torment she had gone through and began to have second thoughts about driving her fangs into the pale flesh of his neck.

"So Wonder Boy left you for dead hu? Not surprising, I always knew he was weak." He smirked and finished his tea. "You know, in a weird way I'm glad someone was here taking care of this place." He muttered almost inaudibly and she thought she saw him almost smile at her.


End file.
